The present invention relates to an absorbent composite panel for pet animals and, more particularly, to such a panel to be laid on a urination or evacuation tray and the like used to breed pet animals such as cats, dogs or hamsters.
Conventional absorbent composite panel for pet animals composite comprises a liquid-absorbent panel disposed between a liquid-permeable sheet and a liquid-impermeable sheet with these two sheets being bonded together along their portion extending outward beyond the peripheral edge of the liquid-absorbent panel.
However, such known absorbent panels have been accompanied with a problem that, if urination occurs in the proximity of the peripheral edge of the composite panel, a quantity of urine will readily overflow beyond the peripheral edges, smearing the place around the composite panel, and use of the composite panel will be practically meaningless.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to solve such a problem by partially covering the top surface of the composite panel along its peripheral edges with a liquid-impermeable overflow barrier strips.